Patty (Elvira: Mistress of the Dark)
Patty (Susan Kellermann) was an antagonist in the 1988 comedy horror film "Elvira: Mistress of the Dark". Elvira, Mistress of the Dark (Cassandra Peterson), was a Los Angeles TV horror hostess who quits her job after the station's new owner sexually harasses her. Elvira wants to open an act in Las Vegas, but needs $50,000 for the project. When Elvira learns that she is a beneficiary of her deceased great-aunt Morgana Talbot, she travels to Fallwell, Massachusetts, to claim the inheritance, which includes a mansion and Morgana's pet poodle. In Fallwell, Elvira's revealing outfits set the conservative town council against her, saying she is a bad influence. However, she befriends Bob Redding (Daniel Greene), the theater operator. Patty is a bowling alley operator who is also interested in Bob. Patty feels threatened by the ample breasts of Elvira, but she is also proud of her own assets, and feels she measures up to her rivals. Patty uses the help of the members of the school board and the PTA to humiliate Elvira by sabotaging the late-night film festival she was presenting at Bob's theater. Elvira was performing a rendition of "Maniac" on the stage. When she went to reach for the cord to pour water on herself, Patty had changed it to where oil came out of the dispenser. Patty then dropped feathers ontop of Elvira to tar and feather her. Elvira was later overheard saying that she wanted to "rip every single bleach blonde hair out of her scalp, gouge out her eyeballs, and use her head for a bowling ball". Behind the scenes, is Elvira's uncle Vincent Talbot (W. Morgan Sheppard), who is actually a warlock, and is obsessed in obtaining Morgana's spellbook. He plans to fuel the townspeople's hostility, kill Elvira and conquer the world. Elvira tries to impress Bob with a home-cooked dinner, but mistakenly uses the spellbook as a cookbook and summons a creature that attacks them. Elvira learns that the book was her mother Divana's spellbook, and that Morgana hid her to protect her from Vincent. When Elvira tries to unleash the creature against the Morality Club at their picnic, she prepares the brew incorrectly and it instead has an aphrodisiac effect. The adults remove each other's clothing indiscriminately and are arrested for indecent exposure. At the picnic, Patty throws herself at Bob and begins kissing him. Elvira steps in and attempts to get her to leave him alone. Patty pushes her down to the ground. However, Elvira gets back up and grabs the front end of her blouse to get herself some leverage. She then hauls back and knocks Patty down to the ground. The force of the punch knocks Patty to the ground, and Elvira is left holding her top. This reveals that Patty has been stuffing her bra, and the busty Patty is flat as a board. All the seemingly top heavy Patty was just a fake, and she is left humiliated in front of the towns people. A crowd gathers around her and laughs, as Patty reaches to cover herself with a table cloth. This event ends Patty's influence with the town, but Vincent leads the townspeople in arresting Elvira for witchcraft, which is still illegal in the state. They decide to burn her at the stake. The towns teenagers try to free her from jail, but fail and accidentally lock themselves into a different cell. Bob then tries to recover the spellbook from the mansion, but is tied up by Vincent, who takes the book. The poodle named Algonquin transforms into a rat and unties Bob. Elvira is tied to a stake and the fire is lit by none other than Patty. However, Elvira uses Morgana's ring to summon rain that quenches the fire. She escapes with Bob. At the mansion, Elvira and Vincent engage in a magical battle that sets fire to the house. Elvira banishes Vincent to the underworld, while the house and all of the magical aftifacts are destroyed. The next day, Elvira prepares to leave town. The townspeople apologize for their behavior, and everyone asks Elvira to stay. She kisses Bob but, as she is homeless, she insists that she must leave. Elvira has inherited Vincent's estate, which included enough money to open her show in Las Vegas. At a Las Vegas hotel, Elvira performs a lavishly produced musical number. Trivia *Susan Kellermann appeared as Bambi in 1979 episode "Fat City Holiday" for the TV series "Laverne & Shirley". *Susan kellermann appeared as Ms. Gunther in the 2006 film "Last Holiday" Gallery screenshot_11499.png screenshot_11490.png screenshot_11500.png images patty.jpeg screenshot_11501.png screenshot_11502.png 2hzivy.gif screenshot_11503.png screenshot_11491.png screenshot_11505.png screenshot_11506.png Elvira-1988-5-744x418.jpg 2hz0gx.gif screenshot_11492.png screenshot_11493.png 2hz0mc.gif screenshot_11494.png 2hz0ps.gif screenshot_11495.png 2hz0nk.gif screenshot_11496.png screenshot_11497.png screenshot_11498.png screenshot_11507.png screenshot_11508.png screenshot_11509.png Category:Live Action Villainess Category:1980s Category:Blonde Category:Failed Seduction Category:Femme Fatale Category:Humiliated Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Conspirator Category:Jealous Category:Knocked Out Category:Comical Defeat Category:Humiliator Category:Accidental Defeat Category:Catfight Category:Beehive Hairstyle